


Future in Your Eyes

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Shance Flower Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: “Be with the ones you love.”That had been his order for their last day on Earth but they have to keep their love a secret. Now with the last big fight on the horizon, they want to go into it with no regrets.





	Future in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyRedPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/gifts).



> This is set during S8 E1 with some obvious canon divergence. It's also part of the Shance Flower Exchange. I picked Gardenias and Spider Lilies and hopefully it was okay to mix the two.

“Be with the ones you love.”

That had been his order for their last day on Earth. It wasn't as if he didn't have people to spend it with. Keith would have gladly done so but Shiro had opted to stay away. The new leader if Voltron had his mother back, Shiro hadn't wanted to intrude. This was their time, time for all of the paladins to spend with families they wouldn't see for who knew how long. 

So he had declined any invitations thrown his way. The only exception he had made was for Iverson. Even then it was only because he knew the Commander didn't have anyone. It had been a nice, long coming talk. By the end of it he was emotionally and physically exhausted but happy all the same.

The sound of the buzzer pulled him from his thoughts. Glancing at the glowing display he ran hands through his hair. There was only one person that would come to him at this hour. One that he wanted to see more than anyone else.

“Come in.”

Lance walked in, hands in familiar jacket pockets. Shiro tried to recall a time when he wore it over his Garrison uniform but came up blank. He remembered how happy Lance had been when they had returned to Earth. The look on his family's face had been the real highlight. Shiro would have given anything to be able to be a part of that moment.

The former Blue Paladin had been the one to bring up the idea of a relationship. They had been dancing around each other for a while. Lance had been struggling with his attraction to someone that wasn't a girl and Shiro didn't think it was appropriate to be with a seventeen year old subordinate. 

Except Lance was too observant for his own good. The boy had started pushing his luck and making a comment here or there. More than once he had caught Shiro off guard, causing him to slip. The small victorious smile that Lance would try to hide, let Shiro know he was in trouble. He still tried but Lance was also persistent as Keith could attest. 

When they had been stranded in a cave, waiting for a sand storm to pass, Lance had seen his chance. Lance was so vibrant and yes maybe Shiro did crave companionship. After everything he has been through in the arena and in general, he had to admit he didn't see why he couldn't be a little selfish. They were in space fighting a war and putting their lives on the line. 

So after a long talk, Shiro had given it a chance. With strict rules of course. Most of which Kuron quickly tossed aside much to Shiro's annoyance.

That had been over a year and now they were back on Earth. The only thing that had really changed was how much he loved Lance.

Shifting from one foot to the other, the boy gave Shiro a shy smile. “I kind of figured you'd still be awake but I wasn't sure.” 

Smiling, Shiro moved over and patted the empty space next to him. Lance hesitated, staring at the offered spot before closing the distance. Plopping down next to Shiro, hands still remained in pockets. After a moment he pressed his shoulder to Shiro's.

Putting his arm around the other, it only took a moment for Lance to settle against him. Combing fingers through hair, he listened to the soft rustle of fabric. He could feel a hand moving against his thigh recklessly. “What's going on in your head, Kitten?” 

Teeth worried over a lower lip. “It's really happening isn't it? Soon everything we've been working towards, the whole reason we even started this whole thing, it's all about to be over.” 

Shiro nodded. “Hopefully, yes.” 

Brows furrowed and hands shifted more inside pockets. “Even though I know it's supposed to be all serious and stuff, we've had a lot of fun too. Seen things I do think I ever would have been able to see much less imagine. And,” he glanced up shyly at Shiro, cheeks tinged pink. “I would have never gotten to be with you.” 

Blue eyes darted away just as quickly, the red deepening. “All of this has been a journey I'll never forget but…” 

Shiro waited but for all the subtle fidgeting, Lance didn't continue. Instead teeth were working at his lip again. Fingers gently tugged a hair. “But what?” 

“But what if we don't all make it?” 

Such a simple question managed to steal the breath from him. He had expected some nerves, a little bit of fear even. Not this. “Lance you can't think like that-”

“But I have to.” Lance shifted in arms. Hands had finally left pockets to settle on a chest as deep blue starring with more intensity than someone his age should. “We're about to go back into space after finally getting back to Earth, to fight some super powerful enemy that we don't know much about. I know Voltron is supposed to be able to save the universe or whatever but will we all come back? If I don't-”

“You will.” Shiro interjected quickly. 

The boy shook his head. “There's no guarantee of that. I was in Red and it still happened. You had Black and you-” Lance sucked in a shaky breath, fingers worrying over Shiro's shirt. They had talked about all of this at great length but Shiro's chest still aches at the mention of it. The memory of when he had thought Lance had died on the field right before Red saved him still gave the captain nightmares. The brunette had admitted Shiro almost rejecting the new arm  had woken him on more than one occasion.

“I don't want to go into this fight with any regrets this time. I know that how I feel about you is real and it's important. I don't care that we can't tell the others, as long as you know. I love you, Takashi.” Eyes looked away again and he watched as even the tips of ears turned red. “And I want to stay the night, if that's okay.” 

Opening his mouth, nothing came out as his mind struggled to catch up, to caught up on one word.

Regret.

He had left the man he thought he would spend the rest of life with, on earth. So many things had been left unsaid between them that he never got to take back. No matter how many times he said them in front of that wall, the guilt still ate at him. 

The things he had meant to say before the battle with Zarkon,to tell Lance how much he meant to the then Black Paladin. They had hastily separated before Hunk could catch them, casting each other looks before getting in their respective lions. 

Instead his clone had done it for him. Had robbed him of a lot of firsts with Lance. Ones he could have had if he hadn't hesitated. If Allura hadn't been able to move his consciousness or save his arm? If she hadn't been there when Lance had taken that hit? They owed her so much.

“Marry me.”

Lance stared up at him, impossibly blue eyes wide. “What?” He asked, voice so soft Shiro might have missed it if he wasn't looking into that cute face. The same one that made his heart soar and ache. That had spent so many times helping him feel normal and reassured him. The same that had been stained with tears too many times. The one he wanted to protect. 

“You're right, I don't want to have any more regrets. I've let too many moments pass me by, too many things that I never got to say.” Hands cupped a face, tracing over a cheek and catching a tear. He smiled. “I love you and I would be honored to take this journey with you as my husband.”

A face scrunched up and for a split second he thought maybe that was too much. As soon as Lance threw himself at Shiro the anxiety calmed and he hugged back just as tightly. “Yes! Absolutely yes! B-but now? How? We leave tomorrow.” 

“I know we do. Would you be willing to do it tonight? I know someone that can do it for us.” Shiro pulled up the holoscreen, sending out a quick message. It took only a moment for him to get a response. Reading the message, it brought another smile to his face. Shiro knew he could always count on him for anything. “It won't be anything fancy and I don't even have rings for us but-”

Pulling back, Lance grabbed Shiro's face and pressed a kiss to lips. Pressing their foreheads together he smiled. “All I need is for you be there. Nothing else matters.” 

“Alright but we can at least change into something a little better. You got your new uniform I'm assuming.” 

Perking up, Lance nodded. “Yeah I did and it looks amazing! I tried it on and I looked nice if I do say so myself.”

Shiro chuckled. “Good, then go put it on and we'll meet up. I can't wait to see you in it.” Nodding, Lance almost knocked the wind out of him in his haste to get up. He was about to leave before coming back for another kiss. 

“I'll be waiting for you, Kashi.” 

Those few words chased away any doubts that might have lingered, even after Lance finally left.

\---------

Fingers straightened out the black and white uniform for the fifth time. He knew Lance would show but he still felt awkward standing the hall in the middle of the night. Shiro felt hyper aware of everything as he waited. He wanted to do this, was more than ready. 

When someone cleared their voice he turned. “Hey I almost thought you got cold fee- Matt!” Coughing, he tried to cover up the slip. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep? We do leave tomorrow you know.”

Matt didn't even try to hide the grin, twirling a flower in his hand. “I could ask you the same thing but I know we don't have a lot of time. Pidge is already inside with Coran. Hunk, and Allura intercepted Lance. I, am here for you.” 

“Aren't I supposed to ask you to be my best man first?” Shiro teased. 

Matt scoffed. “We both knew it would be me. Well me or Keith but, well anyway.” He held out the gardenia. “Felt like this would be appropriate.”

Pulling out a pin, he stepped forward and carefully attached it to the uniform. Shiro ran fingers over the delicate petals. “Not exactly as secret as I thought. Thanks Matt.”

“Mom grabbed a few for a kind of makeshift bouquet thing. It's nothing special, they just barely look like she didn't rip them straight out of the ground but you didn't exactly give us any warning. You'll see them when you see Lance. Oh and mom said to tell you that once this is all over with, that you two have to have another wedding so they can be there.” 

Getting choked up he nodded. “Of course.” 

Matt patted him on the back. “Come on, before they show up. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” 

As soon as they stepped inside Coran immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “I can't believe the day has finally come.” Matt tried to console the suddenly weeping Altean. Romelle looked incredibly clueless behind him. 

“I thought this was a good thing? Is something bad going to happen? Is he not showing up?” She asked. 

Matt laughed. “Oh no he is. He would be here already if we hadn't caught him first. 

“Allura says they're coming here now. We need to get Shiro into place.” Pidge urged. 

Coran sat him back on his feet and clasped his shoulders. “I'm so proud of you my boy, of both of you. You both've been through a lot but I'm grateful to be here for this moment. Well go on them.” Stepping back he twirled his mustache. “As a great leader once said, go be great.” 

Letting Matt lead him towards the front of the room, he took a deep breathe. 

“Nervous?” 

Shiro wiped a stray tear away and shook his head. “I've never been more ready. Thank you for agreeing to do this. It means a lot to me, Keith.”

The former Red Paladin's face broke out into a smile as they embraced. “I'm honored you wanted me to do this. Seeing you this happy is the best thing I could ask for. You deserve it and I'm grateful I get to be here for it.” 

“We're here!” Allura rushed into the room, smoothing her pink uniform down and adjusting her hair. “Oh you're already in place, perfect. Should I let Hunk know to bring him in?” She asked. 

Exchanging a look, Keith nodded. “Yeah, we're ready.” 

Just as Allura joined Coran and Romelle, the door opened and Shiro forgot about all else. 

The uniform was just like everyone else's but it somehow managed to look like perfection on Lance. The blue seemed to magnify his eyes and Shiro was pretty sure he had forgotten how to breathe. Cheeks were tinged pink though Shiro caught the look of surprise when eyes landed on Keith. His heart skipped a beat when they turned on him again. 

A few gardenias were clenched in a trembling hand, the other wrapped around Hunk's arm. Someone had placed a spider lily behind one ear. 

“You look amazing.” Shiro said in awe, looking Lance up and down. Holding out his hand, Lance took it, still holding onto the poor flowers as Hunk moved aside. “I can't believe I'm this lucky.” 

“I can't believe mullet here is the person you were talking about.” Lance winked at Keith. “Then again there isn't anyone better.” 

Keith made a show of rolling his eyes, a small smile playing over lips. “Let's just get this started already.” When they both nodded, he continued. “Earlier today, I told you that I knew you would always have my back. I also said that you know exactly who you are and what you have to offer. I meant it. I know that sometimes you have doubts, but there is no one I am more proud to have the chance to marry Shiro to.”

Lance choked back tears. “Keith…”

“Tomorrow, we start the last part of our journey as defenders of the universe but today the two of you start the beginning of your own journey. Would you like to say your own vows?”  

Nodding enthusiastically, Lance handed Hunk his flowers. Taking both of Shiro's hands, squeezed them rightly. “Kashi I admired you for a long time. I had this image of what I thought you were. When I met you, when I got to actually know you I saw all the flaws hidden underneath and I realized,”

Lance smiled through the tears. “That you were so much better than I imagined. You are my hero but not for the childish reasons from before. Because you are so strong even when you think you aren't. Because you always put others first and because you never give up, no matter how hard it gets. You inspire me and encourage me and I will never forget everything you've done for me. Thank you, for loving me.” 

Hands shaking, Shiro squeezed the warm hands in his own. “L-Lance-” his voice broke and he swallowed thickly before trying again. “Lance your light is so bright and you have come so far from the person I first met. Anytime it feels like the darkness might swallow me up, I look for you. I thought seeing space would be the highlight of my life but I stand by what I said, you are cooler than space. You are my northern star. No matter what, all I have to do is look to you to know I'm home.”

Keith cleared his throat, voice a little rougher than before. “Let's continue. Do you, Lance Charles McClain, take Takashi Shirogane to be your husband, no matter what the future might throw at you?” 

Lance smiled. “I do.” 

“And do you Takashi Shirogane take Lance Charles McClain to be your husband, no matter how many long winded conversations he pulls you into. Regardless of how much whining he does and the bad pick up lines-”

“Keith!”

Shiro laughed. “I absolutely do.”

Keith grinned. “Then it is my greatest pleasure to declare you husband and husband. You may kiss.” 

Wrapping arms around Lance, he pulled a smaller frame against his. Hands rested against his chest as he pressed their foreheads together. Lance chewed on a bottom lip, smiling with an intensity that Shiro was sure matched his own. He wasn't sure who made the first move or if they had just done it together. The only thing he remembered was the feeling of warm lips against his own and the cheering of their friends around them.

Neither of them knew what tomorrow would being, but they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's full name comes from the original Defenders of the Universe comics.


End file.
